


I Want to Tell Him Tonight

by fluffynarwhal



Series: The Tomorrow Confessions [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Some angst, dumb boys in love, liam acts drunk, liam and theo - Freeform, liam is in love, liam is so in love, liam tries to make theo jealous, mentions of vomit, this is liams take on the night at the club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffynarwhal/pseuds/fluffynarwhal
Summary: That night would finally be the night, Liam knew it. He felt it in his bones. He already talked to Scott, and even endured the safe sex talk from Stiles. Liam would never admit to actually listening to the human. But besides that, Liam felt like he was good to go. He was ready. He had his push to do it, and that night would be the night he told Theo how he felt.Or, Liam's take on the night they go to the club and Theo takes him home





	I Want to Tell Him Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! 
> 
> Like I said before on the previous TW work, keep in mind that Theo is an Alpha and Liam is still a beta. Their dynamics are how they are in the Teen Wolf universe. I hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> All mistakes that you find are mine. I wrote this in a little over an hour so please forgive me. 
> 
> I also dropped a little One Direction easter egg ;) if you find it, you get extra love. 
> 
> Happy readings! xx

Liam took once last glance in his bathroom mirror, fixing his fringe with the tips of his fingers and adjusting his shirt. He checked his outfit to deem it appropriate and finally left the bathroom. After grabbing his phone and wallet, Liam put his keys in his pocket and exited his apartment and descended the stairs.

That night would finally be the night, Liam knew it. He felt it in his bones. He already talked to Scott, and even endured the safe sex talk from Stiles. Liam would never admit to actually listening to the human. But besides that, Liam felt like he was good to go. He was ready. He had his push to do it, and that night would be the night he told Theo how he felt.

It was weird, forcing himself to come to terms with his sexuality because suddenly Liam’s best friend makes him hard when he talks about the weather. Well, Theo could talk about anything and Liam would have to excuse himself so he could will his hard on to go away.

Liam found that falling in love was a lot like the movies in that it was an emotional turmoil kind of feeling, followed by the absolutely terrifying fact that yeah, he was gay, and he was in love with his best friend. Once he made it past that, Liam was content.

Well, not really content, but comfortable in the way he felt and the way he hoped Theo felt. Shit, he didn’t even know if Theo was gay.

Coming out had been a process. It began with telling Mason and crying with him for an hour because Mason “finally has a gay best friend”. Liam told Scott and Stiles together, hoping if one of them were mad, the other would calm the situation. Thankfully, both of them had been fine, and even Stiles offered his ‘services’ if Liam ever needed them.

Scott slapped him in the balls.

Liam requested the friends he told to keep it low until he came out officially. By doing that, he had to explain why he wanted to wait, thus unraveling his secret love for Theo. For that reason, he refused to tell Derek or Malia. Liam knew if those two found out, they’d blab.

Putting all his problems aside, Liam promised himself he’d tell Theo, and pulled out his phone.

_be there in two_ Liam texted Theo who waited outside the building to walk with him to Scott’s place. Theo replied with a thumbs up and Liam smiles to himself. Jesus he was a mess.

Liam pulled open the door to his complex to find Theo leaning against the wall with a cigarette caught between his teeth. He looked up and met Liam’s gaze, wrapping his lips around the filter and inhaling deeply, exhaling smoke through his nose. Liam froze and gave Theo a timid smile, who simply smirked at him.

Fuck Theo.

“Ready, bubs?” Theo asked, stubbing his cigarette out with his boot. Liam nodded and gave the alpha a one armed hug.

Once the pack was together, and promised to meet Derek at the club, they set off in the direction. Theo hung back around Liam, occasionally brushing their shoulders and fingers together. He took a deep breath and walked away from Theo, heading over to Stiles and ignoring the look the alpha sported.

“Hey, um, can I ask you a favor?” Liam asked, pulling Stiles’ arm back away from their group as they walked. Stiles nodded and slowed his gait, keeping the two of them a bit further back.

“What’s up?”

Liam took a steadying breath and scratched the back of his neck. “I need you to um, well I need you to do something for me tonight.” He glanced up from the ground and stared at Stiles intently, stomach erupting with butterflies. The human raised his brows.

“If you’re asking me to have sex with you tonight – “

“Jesus fuck, Stiles, no,” Liam sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I need you to talk to him tonight.” When Stiles remained silent, the beta continued. “I need you to – like – _talk to him_ , you know?”

Stiles grinned wildly and nodded along. “So, just so I’m clear,” he said quietly, “you want me to drop hints to Theo about your little – “

“I’m going to rip your throat out.”

Stiles clamped a hand on Liam’s shoulder and laughed softly. “I’m just fucking with you. If the opportunity comes up, I’ll say something.”

Liam gave him a smile and the both of them caught up with their group again.

Twenty minutes later, music blared through the club, sending vibrations through Liam’s body. The two drinks he had previously were kicking in slowly, and he felt his nerves calming. He bopped his head along with the song playing and found himself mouthing some of the words.

Beside him, Scott and Malia slid back into the booth after dancing. Stiles was engrossed with his phone, and Derek was somewhere out on the dance floor with a pretty brunette he’d met as soon as they walked through the doors. Theo sat closely to him, nodding his head to the song, but mostly focused on nursing his drink.

Liam decided to run up to the bar and get his third drink, pushing away from the booth. He made it there and sat one of the stools provided, asking for another vodka cranberry. While waiting for his drink, a girl sidled up beside him and leaned in to his ear.

“Are you single or is that your boy staring at me getting so close?” she wondered. Liam snorted and shook his head.

“He’s not my boy,” he replied, sipping his drink. The girl held out her hand for him to shake.

“I’m Steph.”

“Liam,” he said, shaking her hand gently.

“So, Liam,” Steph said with a grin, “if he’s not your boy, why does he look like he wants to murder me?”

Liam began to turn his head, but the girl stopped him and rose her eyes to urge him to answer. “Unrequited love is apparently the focus point of my life, I think,” Liam stated sadly, taking a long drag from his drink.

Steph nodded. “Well it doesn’t look unrequited to me, love.”

“What is he doing?” he asked.

The girl glanced behind Liam’s head and surveyed the area for a moment before turning back to him. “Looks like he’s about to combust if I’m honest,” she laughed. Liam snuffles. “You want him interested, no?”

Liam nodded. “More than anything.”

“Here’s what we’re going to do,” she suggested. “You and I are going to dance. Follow my lead and I’ll make sure you get your boy.”

He hesitated for a moment, considering his options. Before he could get too far into his head, Steph stood away from the bar and motioned to Liam’s drink. He downed it quickly and took her offered hand, following her to the dance floor and stationing himself up behind her.

_I Love This Shit_ by August Alsina thumped through the club, each beat hitting Liam’s chest with a boom. The girl leaned back into his body, smiles plastered on both of their faces. She took his hand and placed it on her hip as she rolled her hips back, forcing Liam to follow her movements.

“Want to make him jealous, yeah?” she whispered into his ear when she dropped her head back on his shoulder. “I caught him watching you just as much as you’ve been watching him,” she added, searching out his other hand.

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” Liam replied still rolling his hips with hers. “You can back out of this.”

“Let me help you.” the girl suggested. “Follow my lead and I’ll tell you when to move in.”

“Thank you,” the beta sighed, but only got a giggle in response.

Steph turned and slid her arms around Liam’s neck. The song changed, _Good Guy_ by Zayn Malik filtering through the speakers. The sexual song provided an easy tune to dance, with Liam slipping his hands on Steph’s hips, pulling her straight into his body. She parted her legs, moving to get one knee between Liam’s legs.

Liam’s eyes snapped up for a moment to catch Theo downing his beer and standing up from the booth their group sat around. He leaned in towards the girl, his hips moving forward to meet hers again. Steph winked at the beta and threw her head back, bearing her neck. Liam pressed his nose in the juncture of her neck, barely letting his lips touch her skin.

“Turn me around and yank my hips back,” Steph instructed steadily. Liam nodded and pulled away, just to do exactly what she told him to do. “Now act like you want to take me home. Think of him.”

Liam shuddered and did the only thing he knew how to do.

Think of Theo.

His hands found themselves wondering across Steph’s stomach, keeping her close with his nose tucked in her neck. She smelled of fresh cotton and summer flowers, the light scent even echoing in her hair. Liam flowed with the music, letting go and feeling every thump.

He chanced a glance at the table but couldn’t find Theo, so he scanned across the crowd until he found him at the bar with Stiles. Theo’s head popped up so suddenly, Liam barely had the chance to look away. Now that he had the alpha watching, he ran his hands down Steph’s sides, following the curves of her hips until they almost reached her thighs.

“Count to twenty and go get him,” Steph said, turning in his arms again and finished the song with Liam, counting softly with him. When the noise ended and another song started up through the speakers, Steph kissed Liam’s cheek and gave him a sly wink. “Act like you’re smashed.” With that, she walked away to rejoin her friends.

Liam stood there for a moment collecting his bearings before teetering over to the bar, dragging his feet and making sure to keep his words slurred. He slowed his pace, waiting for the perfect time to jump in.

In front of him, Stiles put his hand on Theo’s shoulder and mumbled something quietly. Theo nodded, and Liam slammed into the alpha’s body with a laugh. “Theo! I missed you! Why haven’t you come to dance with me?” he whines, pouting out his bottom lip, knowing the boy can’t resist it.

The next hour or so passes with a blur of Theo calling him bubs and babe, stopping so Liam could vomit from the nerves, and pretending to be asleep so the alpha would carry him into the apartment.

Liam smiles contently as the boy dresses him, Theo’s warm scent filling his nostrils and coating his body. His fingertips tingle from where he touches any part of Theo he can, just fleeting grazes against his skin.

After begging Theo to stay, Liam snuggles into the sheets. He reaches behind him and yanks Theo’s arm around himself, calming down his nerves.

“Calm down,” Liam mumbled quietly, barely above a whisper. “You’re cuddling me, not Derek.”

Behind him, Theo tenses, his entire body held taught. “Wouldn’t try cuddling with Derek,” he says slowly like honey dripping off a spoon.

“Don’t want you to,” Liam says next, hoping Theo doesn’t move away.

To his relief, the alpha doesn’t. He simply stays where he is and speaks softly. “And who’d you rather me cuddle?”

Liam thinks about his response carefully. He still doesn’t want to scare him away. “Me,” he says. “Only me. And I’ll tell you that when I’m sober.”

“Definitely had too much tonight.”

“I only had three drinks, Theo,” Liam snorts, shaking his head.

“Then why did you vomit all over my shoes, hm?” the alpha asks.

Liam was fucking nervous, that’s why. He was nervous and scared and dreading the moment he’d tell Theo the way he felt, and he wouldn’t be able to look at Liam the same way again. The beta was terrified he’d be losing his best mate. If he was being honest, Liam would take anything Theo gave him, whether that meant as a friend or more. He couldn’t lose him from his life.

“Felt nervous,” he settles with.

“What the hell were you nervous about?” Theo wonders. He scoffs as how oblivious the boy is.

“I was scared you wouldn’t feel the same way,” Liam says, sighing heavily and pulling Theo closer to his body, abandoning every fear.

As he fell deeper to sleep, Liam felt Theo nuzzle against his hair and breath in, then exhaling, the remnants of a smile permanently etched against his skull.

If he felt a pair of lips press to the back of his head, well, Liam wasn’t going to argue or complain.

Yeah, tonight went better than expected. 


End file.
